monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Elf/Paradox
Elf, or Claudia as a companion, is a monster who appears in Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. Monsterpedia Entry “The “Guardians of the Forest”, Elves are a type of sub-monster that live in the forest. They like to take the role of the innocent fairies parent. Due to their role of defending the forests, there have been many instances of Elves fighting with humans. Purely defensive in nature, they will only attack a human who has entered their domain. To punish the trespassers, they will rape and discipline them. Though they use the pretext of punishment, in most cases it’s done for their own pleasure and enjoyment, or even for reproduction. Primarily vegetarians, they normally don’t eat male semen. If they develop a taste for male semen, it begins to affect both their mind and body. This process is called Degeneration, and will slowly corrupt the Elf into a new type called a Elf.” Attacks * Attack-Normal Attack, One Enemy * Chaos Arrow-Physical Attack, Random Enemy, Attack 4 Times * Charge Arrow-Physical Attack, One Enemy * Paralysis Arrow-Physical Attack, One Enemy, Paralysis 75% * Elf Hand Job-Pleasure Attack, Target: Luka * Elf Fingering-Pleasure Attack, Target: Female * Elf Blow Job-Pleasure Attack, Target: Luka * Elf Cunninglus-Pleasure Attack, Target: Female * Elf Paizuri-Pleasure Attack, Target: Luka * Push Down-Bind, Target: Luka, One Turn Break * Elf Reverse-Rape-Rape * Elf Waist Shake-Rape * Elf Tightening-Rape Strategy Like most enemies in the Forest of Spirits, she has a high chance of evading physical attacks. Her Paralysis Arrow can be a pain, as it prevents you from taking action, but if you have Full Moon Grass, it shouldn’t be a problem. Chaos Arrow can also be problematic, but for a different reason. It hits four random enemies for a good amount of damage, similar to Rampage, but it does less damage in exchange for a higher chance to hit. As long as you’ve built Luka relatively tanky, her pleasure attacks shouldn’t be a problem. But if she uses Push Down, you must struggle. If you don’t break out the following turn, she will start raping Luka. Despite her having a lot of pleasure attacks in her arsenal, she is also weak to it. So if you have Climax, you can end the fight on the first turn. If you don’t, the other statuses such as Trance will work just as well. Focus on pleasure attacks overall, and she won’t be a problem. Evaluation "Violated by an Elf... Are you going to quit your adventure now? Is your only purpose on this journey to end up as a monster's prey? Elves use powerful bow skills. She is really annoying because she uses Paralysis Arrow. She is strong against Wind, Water, Earth and status ailments... She generally is resilient but she is weak to Pleasure attacks. Pleasure related status ailments work well against her as well so make use of them. What a lewd creature... Now go, oh brave Luka. Cut down that arrogant self-proclaimed Guardian of the Forest. Category:Monsters Category:Elves Category:Artist: Iwashi no Atama Category:Translation pending Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1